


Pinky & The Brain

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra has the munchies, Diffrent Kinds of Kryptonite, F/F, F/M, General Danvers Monthly Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra's feeling....funny, Lucy and Winn are avoiding eye contact, and Alex has a giant headache





	Pinky & The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> GD Monthly Two :Different kind of kryptonite. Enjoy! :=)

******

"Hands!"

Alex looked up at Winn's yell, watching as he and Lucy struggled to hold Astra as they led her over to Command

"What happened here?" she asked as Astra wobbled between the Major and the nerd

"Some new kind of kryptonite" Lucy answered

"Great," Alex sighed "what color is it this time?"

"Pink" Winn explained, which seemingly sent Astra into a fit of giggles

"Pink," she snorted "p-in-k! Pppp-IN--Kkkk!" she giggled harder as she sounded out the word

"Yeah, OK, its a very funny word, we get it," Winn grunted as he shoved his shoulder under her arm and all but threw her at Lucy "grab her! Grab her!" he grunted as Astra suddenly slumped against him, throwing him to the floor "I said 'grab her'!" he yelled as Astra seemed intent on using him as a mattress

"Hmm," she snuggled against him "you make a nice pillow," she wrinkled her nose "but you smell like Lucy. And sex," she sniffed "hmm, you had sex with Lucy. Recently"

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy, who was now blushing brightly

"No, shh!" Astra giggled again "I forgot, it's a secret! Don't tell Alex"

"OK, come on," Alex worked an arm under Astra's and, after a few tries, managed to not only haul her upright but keep her there "let's get you to the infirmary" she muttered

"Hmm," Astra nuzzled her nose into Alex's neck "you smell like me," she giggled again "oops, wasn't suppose to say that," she giggled "supposed to be a secret"

Alex just sighed...

******

"Hold still!" Alex yelled

Getting a blood sample was proving to be...hard to put it mildly. Astra it seemed was intent on wanting to cuddle, fortunately her powers seemed to have been knocked out by the new kryptonite, so Alex was able to overpower her if it came to that

"I'm hungry," Astra suddenly announced "I want a pizza"

"We all do," Alex muttered, trying to distract her "want kind of toppings do you want?"

"Hmm....anchovies, artichoke hearts, garlic sauce, pineapple, and....oooh! Chocolate!"

"Sounds gross" Alex muttered, finally getting a needle in Astra's arm, which produced a loud sobbing _wail_

"You hurt me!" Astra accused, sniffling

"I know, I know," Alex soothed "I'm sorry, but it won't much longer, all right? All right?"

Astra sniffled, the picture of misery "All right..."

******

The blood sample results and analysis of the sample of pink kryptonite had revealed that the stuffed affected a Kryptonian's mind, in particular is acted like TCH and alcohol

In short, Astra was stoned. Big time.

Unable to come up with a cure, Alex was forced to just put her in a holding cell with a several pizzas and let the stuff run its course.

About an hour in, Astra seemed to come back to herself, and--after finishing off pizza number Twenty-Seven--had asked to see Alex

"How are you feeling?" Alex as she opened the cell and sat down

"Terrible," Astra groaned "dehydrated. Every time I blink I swear my eyelids make a scratching noise"

"How much do you remember?" Alex wondered

"Everything," Astra groaned "oh, Lucy and Winn are going to kill me aren't they?"

"Probably," Alex agreed "but that's after I kill you for blabbing about _our_ relationship"

"I'm sorry," Astra sighed "that wasn't my intention"

"I know," Alex sighed. She held out the stack of papers in her lap to the Kryptonian "HR paperwork, courtesy of J'onn. We're dating each other now, so..."

Astra groaned "Please, I beg of you, dose me with that infernal pick stuff again. I want to be able to laugh this off"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
